goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Escapes From Scotland/Grounded For Triple Infinity
Cast *Julie as Dora and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, My Melody, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario and Toadsworth *Young Guy as Toad *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Steven as Luigi *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Princess Peach and Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *(Septmeber 15, 2017) *[Suspense - Demon Lair begins to play as Dora has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of Edinburgh, Scotland to get to the Edinburgh Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA] *(9 hours and 12 minutes later) *Dora: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, Scotland! *[Cut to: Dora's House] *Dora: Home, sweet home. *[Cut to: Dora's room] *Dora: Now to make 2 more fake VHS openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *Dora: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work and my older sister is at school, I'm going to see Transformers: The Last Knight at the theaters. *[Dora left her house to see Transformers: The Last Knight at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Dora had made and became angry] *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Dora escaped from the Scotland and made 2 more fake VHS openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(149 minutes later) *Sakurako Koinuma: We knew Dora escaped from the Scotland and made 2 more fake VHS openings! *Elena: Don't worry. We are going to beat Dora's ass when she gets home! *[Dora soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends] *Elena: Dora, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from Scotland and made 2 more fake VHS openings! *Ramurin: And what else did you do after that?! *Dora: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Transformers: The Last Knight....at the theaters. *[The Marquez family, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Dora as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Ramurin: [in Scary Voice 2000% louder] OH!!!! (X80) DORA, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SEEING TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Elena: Ramurin Makiba is right, Dora! You are grounded for triple infinity! *Abuela: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Ramurin: First, spankings! *[Ramurin Makiba begins to spank Dora. This action is censored] *Marurin Sasaki: Next, slappings! *[Marurin Sasaki begins to violently slap Dora. This action is censored] *Mimirin: Next, ass beatings! *[Mimirin Midorihara begin to give Dora a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Nyakkii: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Nyakkii Momoyama begins to whack Dora with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Kikko Hayashida: Next, punches in the face! *[Kikko Hayashida begins violently punching Dora in the face. This action is censored] *Sakurako Koinuma: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Dora: Oh no! Not nappies! *[Sakurako Koinuma begins to put a nappy on Dora. This action is censored.] *Sakurako Koinuma: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Cole: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Elena: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from Scotland! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Marurin Sasaki! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from Scotland, you bad girl! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from Scotland! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to Wales! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst baby show character ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband andnInare extremely mad at you for tickle torturing Sakura Shimano and escaping from Scotland! Shame on you! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from Scotland! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are a very bad girl for escaping from Scotland! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Escaping from Scotland has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in the Scotland for tickling Marurin Sasaki's feet for no reason! But no, you completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm so mad at you for tickle torturing Marurin Sasaki and got sent to Scotland. It's a good thing Rei Kobayashi nicely worshipped her feet to help her sleep peacefully! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from Scotland! Don't even think about tickling my feet again or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Why did you escape from Scotland?! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with your theme song or else I will get the Survey Corps to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Don't even think about tickling Shimajirō Shimano's feet or else I will make a grounded video out of you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from Scotland! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano or else, I will beat you up! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto! You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I'll beat you up! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, you will be sent to the Pride Lands where Kion and the Lion Guard will throw you in a large Japanese maximum military security prisons! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from Scotland! *Custard: I'm Custard. You're considered the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever, and worse than Angelica Pickles. And it's not cool to escape from Scotland. If you escape from another country you are sent to, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from Scotland. You're going to be stretched for 3 days! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X35) *Jazzi: There. Now you've been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and your family will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tickle torture my 8 year sister, Mimirin, Bowser is going to whack you harder with a belt! *Elena: Yes! I also arrange for Sakura Shimano to come over and beat you up! Sakura Shimano, beat Dora up! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]